The Parent Trapped
by MatchMaker889
Summary: Sonic and Amy are married, everyone's happy. But, what happens when Sonic gets Amy pregnant ? Is he ready to be a father ? Rated M for first chapter only !
1. Chapter 1

1Chapter 1

We start out at a house. It seems unfamiliar to most fans, but they don't know what happened. A little over a year ago, Sonic the Hedgehog married Amy Rose. Most people gasped while others shouted "Bout time you two !". As for what's going on right now, let's see.

Sonic and Amy were in their bedroom (Get the picture ?). This had ben part of their lives ever since they realized they loved each other.

This had been going on for quite a while. Neither one of them knew how long it had been, nor did they seem to care. Sonic continued to pump in and out. Amy was in heaven. Neither said anything. The closest thing they did to talking was deep breathing.

Finally, when she could deny it no longer, Amy screamed as the orgasm tore through her body. Sonic wasn't too far behind, exploding inside her and grunting.

By now they were exhausted. Still Amy happily spoke up "Oh Sonic, this feels just like our first time". "I think I know why, look at the clock" he said. Amy looked. "It's midnight, happy anniversary" Sonic said smiling. Amy smiled as well and the two shared a passionate kiss before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

1**Chapter 2**

Later that night, Sonic and Amy had a huge party to celebrate their One Year Anniversary. Everyone was there, even Shadow. Sonic even hired a DJ.

"Well well well, if it isn't the man and woman of the hour" Vector said coming over to Sonic and Amy. "But seriously, congratulations you two" Espio said. "Thanks" Sonic said. "Isn't it amazing Sonic ? One year ago we were just dating and even longer before that I was just your annoying friend Amy" she said. "Aw, now your just our annoying friend Amy" Knuckles said. Amy glared at him, which made him take a few steps back before walking away. After words she left too.

"Anyway thanks for coming guys" Sonic said. "Hey it's the least we could do" Charmy said. "You saved our skins more than once" Shadow said.

"Heh, what can I say ?" Sonic said smiling.

Meanwhile Amy was talking with Rouge. "So Amy, exactly how many times have you and Sonic had sex ?" she asked. "Oh lots of times" Amy said smiling. "But, aren't you technically fourteen ?" Rouge asked. "What's your point ?" Amy asked. Rouge just sighed before Knuckles called her over.

"What's going on ?" Knuckles asked. "I don't know, I guess it's just hard to picture Sonic and Amy actually being like this" Rouge answered. "Well they do love each other" Knuckles pointed out. "Oh come on, you actually believe that When it comes to love, sex shouldn't be an issue as long as you're together ?" she asked. "Well yeah it worked on you" he said. Rouge was a little stunned since she knew he was right. "Oh come on, you know everything works out for us" Knuckles said smiling. She smiled as well right before they started to kiss.

Suddenly, Rouge heard something "Psst..Psst". She turned around and saw Amy calling her "Psst Rouge, can you come here for a minute ?". "Hold those lips I'll be right back" she said.

Amy led her into the bathroom. "Okay, I need your help" Amy said a little nervous. "What is it ?" Rouge asked. "Well...it's actually kind of a funny story, you see last night me and Sonic...well you know, and he was out of condoms, but we didn't let that stop us...anyway long story short, I think I might be pregnant" Amy answered.

"Oh my god Amy, have you told Sonic ?" Rouge asked. "No because I want to be absolutely sure, but I didn't have time to buy any tests" Amy said. "Okay, let's calm down, we can figure this out, we just need someone with an IQ higher than a doctor" Rouge said.

Tails was dancing by himself until Rouge came over "Hey Tails, can we see you for a minute ?". "Hang on I like this song" he said. "Get in here" Rouge said pulling him in.

"You want me to what ?" Tails said shocked. "Check and see if Amy's pregnant" Rouge clarified. "You know, I don't know a lot about medical science" Tails said trying to get out of it. "Please Tails I need to know" Amy said.

"Is there a way ?" Rouge asked. "Well yeah, I guess I could take a look at her endometrium layer, but in order to do that I'd have to.." Amy finished his sentence by spreading her legs. "Oh man you can't be serious !" Tails said even more freaked out. "Come on Tails, the sooner you look the sooner you leave" Rouge said. Tails realized he had no choice. He looked down again at Amy. "Oh, I'm way too young for this !" he said going down.

Back at the party, Sonic and Knuckles were chatting. "So, what's it like being married to someone who use to practically stalk you ?" Knuckles asked. "Oh come on, she wasn't that bad" Sonic said. "Right" Knuckles said not believing him. "Well the important thing is that's all in the past and nothing is going to ruin this evening" said the confident hedgehog. It was right about then that Tails and the girls came out.

"Hey guys, we've got big news" Tails said. "You're finally coming out of the closet ?" Knuckles said. "Ha ha, very funny, actually I should say Amy has big new" Tails said. He handed her a microphone and she walked into the middle of the room.

"Hi, I...uh...Sonic, could you stop the music ?" she asked . "Oh yeah sure, cut the music" he said to the DJ.

Now that it was quiet, Amy said "Hello everyone, once again thank you all for coming". "Anyway, we knew we would be celebrating a joyous occasion, but I didn't think it would be this joyous" she said.

Everyone was starting to get more intrigued. "Everybody...I'm pregnant" Amy finally said. Some gasped while the others were dead silent. "That's right, I Amy Rose am carrying the child of Sonic the hedgehog" she said smiling and putting her hand on her stomach. Soon the silence turned into cheering.

"Wow, awesome huh Sonic ?...Sonic ?" Knuckles said. Sonic's eyes had gone blank, his jaw had dropped and he it looked like he was stuck that way.

"Sonic ?" Knuckles said before snapping his fingers. Afterwords Sonic fainted.

Eventually he woke up and everyone was around him. "Wha...what happened ?" Sonic asked. "You fainted right after Amy said she was pregnant" Cream said. Sonic then looked at Amy, who was at his side like always. "So Sonic, what do you think ?" she asked anxious for his reaction. "Wow, I mean, you pregnant I..." he saw the worried look in her eyes "I...I think it's Great !". "Really ?" Amy said happy. "Yeah, were having a kid !" Sonic said happy. They hugged. "Yeah...were having a baby" Sonic said silently depressed.

_Sorry the last chapter was so short. Hopefully this will make up for it._


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter 3

A few days had passed since the big news. There wasn't a time that Amy didn't smile. After all, she had accomplished quite possibly her greatest achievement in life. Not only had she married the love of her life, but now she was going to have his kid. She was having the time of her life. Sonic on the other hand, not so much.

"Look guys I'm telling you, I'm actually a little scared" he said to Tails and Knuckles. The three were having this conversation on Angel Island. "It can't be that bad" Tails said. "How can you say that, I mean, this whole thing was an accident" Sonic said. "Feh" Knuckles said. "What ?" Sonic asked. "Oh come on, an accident ? Oh yeah I'm sure you just slipped and fell, over and over and over" Knuckles answered. The joke didn't exactly cut the tension of the blue hedgehog.

"I don't even know much about pregnancies anyway" Sonic said. "The only things you really need to worry about for Amy is morning sickness and hormonal changes" Tails said. "Hormonal changes ?" Sonic said confused. "Well yeah, first she'll start acting motherly, then her hormones will start bouncing up and down, and the mood swings, you don't wanna know" Tails said. Now Sonic felt worse. "For humans, these effects occur over a series of months, but for our kind, it occurs in a matter of weeks" Tails said, which didn't make Sonic feel any better.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do" Sonic said sadly. "I thought you figured that out a long time ago" Knuckles said. "How do you figure that ?" Sonic asked. "Well when you got married, you must have made some vows or something, right ?" he said.

Sonic thought back.

Aside from the traditional wedding vows, some other promises were made during the Honey Moon.

Sonic and Amy were staying at a place near the beach. Amy didn't know what she preferred to look at, the sunset, the ring on her finger, or Sonic himself. "I love you Sonic" Amy said deepening their embrace as they watched the sunset. "I love you too Amy" Sonic smiling as he stared at her beauty. As he looked at her emerald green eyes, he said "In fact Amy, there's something I have to tell you" he said. "What is it ?" she asked. They broke apart and Sonic said "I know that, at first, I wasn't exactly always the best guy towards you, and I know that when ever I ran away you would think I didn't like you, but I actually had a reason". "What ?" Amy asked. "The truth is, I was...shy" he answered. Amy was really surprised "You were shy around me ?". "Well, have you seen you ?" Sonic said. Amy giggled and said "Sonic, you're making me blush". Sonic chuckled and said "But seriously Amy". He then held her hands and said "I may have been scared, but I know made the right decision marrying you, and even though I may not have our entire future planned out, the bottom line is, I love you Amy Rose !" he finished.

"Oh Sonic" Amy said smiling and teary eyed. They then shared the greatest kiss they'd ever had.

Sonic finished his flashback and sighed. He then got up and started to walk away. "Where ya goin ?" Knuckles asked. "I have a promise to keep" Sonic answered. Once he left, it took a few seconds for Tails and Knuckles to get back into conversation. "So Tails, I still cant believe you stuck your hands between Amy's legs" he said. "I know" Tails responded still trying to cleanse the memory. "Yeah, it's the only straight thing you've ever done" Knuckles said. Tails glared at him.

As Sonic was opening the door, he said "Listen Amy I..." he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Amy setting up a crib. "Oh hi Sonic" Amy said happily. "Uh, you do know the baby's not due for another nine months, right ?" Sonic asked. "Well yeah, but I just thought we'd get a head start on things" Amy said. Sonic walked over to her. "I figure if it's a boy we can paint it blue, and if it's a girl it can be pink" she put her arm around his hips "just like you and me". "Oh yeah, great" Sonic said getting that uneasy look again.


	4. Chapter 4

1_Here's chapter 4#. Sorry it's so short. Don't hit me_

Chapter 4

More days came and went and Sonic just kept telling himself that he could handle this. Also, Amy still didn't know about his problem.

One day Amy walked into the living room and saw Sonic sitting on the couch. She sat down next to him and asked "What name should we choose ?". "Oh come on, she's thinking about names already ?" Sonic thought. "I think we need to wait and see if it's a boy or a girl first" he pointed out. Lucky for him the conversation was interrupted by the door flying open and a familiar little black robot flying in "Hi There !".

"Bokkun ? What are you doing here ?" Sonic asked. "What I can't visit ? I'm not all bad ya know" he said . "Hey Bokkun, notice anything different ?" Amy asked putting her hand on her stomach. "What you put on weight ?" he asked. Amy then slugged him one. "Ow !" he said with his hands on his head. "No you idiot I'm pregnant" said an angry Amy. "Oh...uh I, I gotta go somewhere" he said quickly flying out.

"I wish he would pick a side and stay on it" Sonic said. "I know" Amy said.

"You'd better not be joking" Eggman said. "I'm serious doc, Amy's got a bun in the oven" Bokkun said. "Hmmm, maybe I can use this to my advantage" Eggman said . "How doctor ?" Deeko asked . "You'll find out, but later, right now I need to talk to, him" Eggman said. As he walked off, Deeko and Bokkun said "Him ?".


	5. Chapter 5

1**Chapter 5 **

It was a nice still and calm day as Sonic went off to join Knuckles for some coffee. "So Sonic, how's life been to ya" Knuckles said with a brief sigh and a chuckle. "I can't believe it Knuckles, she's been nagging all week and I just had to get out of the house" Sonic said. "So not to good huh ?" Knuckles said. "You figure that all by yourself ?" Sonic said sarcastically. "No I had help, heh heh..." Knuckles finally grasped how depressed Sonic was.

"It's not just the baby Knuckles, I feel like I'm losing something really important" Sonic said. "What ?" Knuckles asked. Sonic then stood up and before walking away, he answered "Freedom".

As Sonic opened the door Amy came out of nowhere and jumped on him yelling in joy "Oh Sonic you will never believe who's coming to visit". Sonic pulled her off and simply asked "Who ?". At that precise moment the doorbell rang and Sonic opened the door and in came his brother in law, Manic. "So, how's my favorite sister doing ?" Manic said with a grin.

"Hi there Manic !" Amy said hugging him. "Hey sis, how's it goin ?" he said. "Really great since, you know" Amy said happily. Manic then greeted Sonic "Hey Sonic what's up ?". "Hey there Manic" Sonic said cheering up a little. Manic was someone Sonic could really relate to. They were both outgoing, free spirited and they both cared about Amy.

"I'm really glad you came Manic and I-" Amy stopped when she felt queasy. She turned green, covered her mouth, and ran to the bathroom. Manic and Sonic could here her vomiting even in the living room.

"Okay, hey how about we leave for a sec, there's something I need to talk to you about" Sonic said. "Alright" Manic said. They walked out the door.

As they walked, Sonic told him about his little predicament. "So that's it, Amy's really happy about having the kid, I'm really nervous, and I don't know what to do anymore, what do you think I should do ?" Sonic asked. Then he noticed Manik was staring at his hand. "You ever wonder why we all wear gloves ?" he asked. "MANIK !" Sonic yelled. "Okay okay I heard you" he said snapping out of it.

"Honestly Sonic, I think you need to figure this out on your own" Manik said . "Really ?" Sonic said not wanting to here that answer. "Yeah, all first time dads go through this whole nervous thing, besides, you love Amy right ?" Manik asked. "Of course I do" Sonic said. "Well there you go, just listen to your heart man, you'll know what to do" Manik said. It was hard to grasp, but Sonic knew it was the truth.

_Yeah I know Manik isn't really Amy's brother. Actually I don't think Amy has siblings._

_Hey, I'm forging new frontiers. So I hope you guys are cool with it. _


	6. Chapter 6

1**Chapter 6**

Sonic was running around pretty much everywhere. Any place nearby or faraway, he'd been there. Finally he decided to stop in Westopolis.

He leaped onto the roof of a small building, so he wouldn't attract attention, after all he was treated like a celebrity. Sonic took in a deep relaxing breath. A good run always helped him clear his head.

Then he noticed someone riding over on a motorcycle. "Hey that's- " he was cut off when the figure leaped onto the roof and said "That blue hedgehog again of all places". "Heh heh what's up Shadow ?" Sonic said .

"Usual, what brings you to Westopolis ?" the black hedgehog asked. "Oh nothing, just ya know, running around" Sonic said trying to act normal.

"So how's it feel to be a father to be ?" Shadow of course asked. "Okay is everybody obsessed with that question ?" Sonic said getting annoyed . "No, I just heard from the others that you're a little worried" Shadow answered.

"How can I not be ? I'm the only one who's unsure, but Amy is loving every minute of this" Sonic said. "Maybe you should try seeing it through her eyes" Shadow said. "What do you mean ?" Sonic asked. "Think about it, before you two were an item, how many times did she try to make something happen ?" Shadow asked.

(Flashbacks)

Amy and Sonic were walking by Twinkle Park. "Look! It says cute couples get in for free! Let's Go!" Amy said running in. "Amy Wai-wai-wai-Wait!" Sonic tried to stop her "Oh man...that girl is such a pain".

Sonic is being held prisoner on Prison Island and Amy comes to his rescue. "Huh Amy ?" Sonic said surprised. "Shh keep your voice down, have no fear, Amy Rose is here!" she said profoundly. "How'd you get here ?" Sonic asked. "Well if you gotta know, I caught a ride with Tails, are you sure you don't need my help ? It looks like you could use it" she said. "The reason I'm in here is because of that fake hedgehog" Sonic said. "You mean that black hedgehog ?" Amy asked. "Did you see it ? Where is it now ?" Sonic asked anxious for the answer. "If I tell you will you marry me ?" Amy asked. "No way!" Sonic said seeing through her trick. "I thought I had you this time!" Amy said before releasing him.

Amy, Cream and Big were taking a stroll through Grand Metropolis "Amy are you sure Mr. Sonic is here ?" Cream asked . "No doubt about it ! My heart is never wrong" Amy said happily. "Then it must be so" Cream said. Eventually they ran into Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails.

"Gotcha! my darling Sonic!" Amy said. "Amy, what are you doing here !" Sonic said surprised. "Sonic, this time there's no way out of marrying me!" Amy said. After somewhat of a struggle, Sonic and the others escaped .

"Aaaw..." Amy said disappointed. "I can't believe he did that just so he could get away, Mr. Sonic must be really-" Cream was interrupted by Amy saying "Really what ?". "Uh..nothing...haha" Cream covered.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are practicing for the Ex World Grand Prix when Amy came along. "Hey Sonic!" Amy yelled running towards them. "Huh, Amy !" Sonic said. "Don't tell me you've signed up too" he said. "Of course, it looks really exciting and fun, why wouldn't I join ?" she asked. "And besides, this way I'll be able to keep my eyes on you" Amy said winking at him. All Sonic said was "Ugh". (End Flashbacks)

"Okay, so she's been in love with me since who knows how long...and now that she's having my kid she's even happier" Sonic said realizing. "Exactly, personally I think Amy will make a wonderful mother" Shadow said. "You don't have to face this problem alone, you'll always have her with you, she helped me before" he said.

(Flashback)

"Oooh I hate it when they leave me behind!" Amy said. Then she noticed Shadow. "I've really need to stop whining, everyone is trying to help out and so must I!" she said. Amy walked to Shadow and tried to convince him to help out " Shadow we need you ! please help us !".

"It's all going according to plan, there's no reason for me to help them, besides, there's no way to save anyone" he responded. "There has to be!" Amy said. "I know that people fight over the most trivial things, some may be selfish like the professor said, but they're basically good if they try their best and never give up on their wishes" she said. "They always have a reason to be happy, that's why you should help them out...saving them is a good thing!" she said.

"Shadow I beg you, Please do it for them, Give them a chance" she begged.

"Shadow I beg of you, please do it for me...for a better future...for all the people who live on that planet, give them a chance to be happy, let them live out their dreams

Shadow I know you can do it...that's the reason you were brought into this world" Maria said.

Sonic understood. Shadow then said "Never lose sight on what you have".


	7. Chapter 7

1**Chapter 7**

Amy and Sonic were asleep. Well Sonic was, Amy on the other hand was kept awake by something. "Sonic ?" Amy said. Still he slept. "Sonic ?" she said again. Nothing. "Sonic !" she yelled. He sat up abruptly. "Oh good your up" Amy said going back to her usual sweet tone. "Ugh, what is it Amy ?" Sonic asked. "Can you get me some ice cream ?" she asked innocently. "Now ?" Sonic said tired. "Please Sonic, we're both hungry" she begged while putting her hand on her stomach. Sonic sighed and got up.

Another common factor in pregnancies, Cravings. Sonic knew he should have seen this coming. As the days past, Amy continued to show that she was eating for two.

"Here you go" Sonic said handing her the chips she asked for earlier. "Thanks" she said grabbing the bag.

As they sat on the couch watching TV, Amy suddenly asked for something other than food. "Uh Sonic, can you rub my shoulders ?" she asked. In his head, Sonic thought "Yeah it must be exhausting to just sit around stuffing your face all day". However, he just decided to do as he was asked. He did rub Amy's shoulders. She enjoyed it a lot and he never said anything to suggest his annoyance. "She's just lucky her moaning is turning me on" he thought.

There wasn't really an explanation, but along with the cravings, Amy became really needy. Sonic had to help her out of bed, even though she had currently put on only a little weight, she never got any of her food herself, she even made Sonic go shopping for her. Once he was carrying so much stuff that when he opened the door, he fell over. Amy then came over, picked up some of her things and scolded "Be careful, some of these are expensive". As she walked off, Sonic gritted his teeth.

One day while she was waiting for Sonic to come back, Manik said "Hey Amy, don't you think you've been working Sonic a little hard ?". "Hmmm, yeah maybe your right, I'll ease up a little" Amy said.

Right then Sonic walked in the door. Smoke practically coming off himself. "Big fight ?" Manik asked. "Eggman was in rare form" Sonic said as he collapsed exhausted on the smaller couch. He might have fallen asleep if Amy didn't ask "Sonic can you give me a back rub ?". He groggily looked up and said "I'll do it later" before plopping his face back on the cushion. "Why not now ?" Amy asked. Again Sonic lifted his head, and Manik didn't like the look in his eyes. "Uh, maybe I should leave yo two alone" he said quickly leaving the room.

"Why not now ? Do you not see me how beat up I am !" Sonic asked starting to get angry. "Yes, but-" Sonic interrupted by saying "But noting ! I am tired of you ordering me around all the time Amy !". "So I ask you to do a few things" Amy said. "A few ?" Sonic pointed out. "Hey listen Sonic, I am having your kid and as my husband I expect you t understand that this is hard on me too" Amy argued . "First of all you've barely put on any weight and you've barely lifted a muscle, and why is that ? Because I've been doing everything for you !" Sonic countered. "But I-" Sonic interrupted "So as my wife, you need to realize that I'm your husband, Not your Pack Mule !". "Fine !" Amy said crossing her arms across her chest. "Fine !" Sonic said walking out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

1**Chapter 8**

As more time passed, more problems continued to surface.

Sonic was just flipping through the channels when Amy came into the room. "Oh Sonic, I can't hide it, I'm just so happy about the baby, aren't you ?" she asked . "Uh yeah sure" Sonic said not really paying attention. "You don't sound very happy" Amy pointed out. Now Sonic was paying attention "I mean I sure am". "Oh my god, you're not happy about the baby !" Amy said while starting to cry. "No no, I really am" Sonic trying to make her stop. "Then why didn't you say that in the first place ?" Amy asked angrily.

Sonic then remembered something Tails warned him about "The mood swings".

"I mean if you really were excited I would you to say it the first" Amy said mad. Manik was about to walk in the room, but when he heard Sonic say "Come on Amy this isn't you talking, it's the hormones" he quickly turned around.

"I can't believe this ! I'm going to have your child, which is such a wonderful thing, and your not even happy ?" Amy said angry at first, then happy, then mad again. "But you, I just, - you know what, I cannot straighten things out with you while your like this, so we'll talk when you've calmed down" Sonic said sternly. "Alright, Sure, What ever !" Amy said walking to her room. She slammed the door and started to cry again.


	9. Chapter 9

1**Chapter 9**

Amy and Sonic were grocery shopping. "Oops I forgot the milk, Sonic can you go back and grab some ?" she asked. "Sure thing" he said going back.

As Amy continued to gather her groceries, she accidentally bumped into someone else's cart. "Oh sorry" she said. "Why don't you watch where...Oh my god, Amy Rose ?" said the woman.

"Do I know you ?" Amy asked. "It's me, Sally" she said. Amy finally recognized her "Sally Acorn ?". "In the flesh, wow looks like you've been putting on some weight" Sally said poking Amy's belly. Amy batted her finger away and said "For your information I'm pregnant and the father is Sonic".

"Wow, you and Sonic, you know we used to date" Sally bragged. "Yeah I know, I was there" Amy said remembering the old days in Knot Hole village. "He loved me more" Sally said. "If he did, he wouldn't have left you" Amy countered. "Hey I broke up with him !" Sally said deepening the argument. "Yeah because you said it would never work, you had to have someone Royal" Amy insulted.

Sally would have gotten angrier, but instead, she calmed down and said "You know, you're not the only one Sonic got pregnant". "What ?" Amy asked. "It's true, come here sweetie" Sally called. A little blue hedgehog ran to Sally's side "Hi".

At long last Sonic returned, only to find himself in a very bad situation "Hey Amy were in luck, I got the last quart and...Oh my god".

"Sally ? How did you, When did...who's this ?" Sonic asked. "He's your son Sonic" Sally said. "What ? That's not true" he said not buying this one bit. "Don't you remember ? it was right before we ended things between us, our last night together" Sally said. Sonic did recall that he and Sally did get it on then, but he didn't exactly remember every detail.

"Well we should probably get going" Sally said turning around. "Bye daddy" the kid said.

Sonic and Amy just stared at each other.

_That's right, I don't like Sally. And if anyone else out there shares my enthusiasm, check out these_

_w. deviantart . com / deviation / 19754313_

_w. deviantart . com / deviation / 30496088_

_Sorry, but I can't make links. I'm sure you guys can fill in the blanks._

_w. deviantart . com / deviation / 31483526_

_Third one is just to be funny_

_Any Sally fans out there, don't bash me. I just don't like her. If you do, that's fine._


	10. Chapter 10

1**Chapter 10**

Later, Sonic and Amy were still debating on what had happened. "I can't believe this, how could you not tell me ?" Amy asked angrily. "You actually believe her ?" Sonic said stunned a little. "She was there with your son" Amy said. "How do we even know he's mine ?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic he's like a miniature you !" Amy yelled . "So let me get this straight, you would believe Sally before you believe me ?" Sonic said starting to get mad. "Why should I believe you ? even when you didn't tell me about that night ?" Amy asked. "Well since we broke up I didn't think mattered" Sonic said. He saw the look in Amy's eyes "You know that's not what I meant". "I don't think I can believe anything you say" Amy said sadly before running out of the room.

"Amy wait I...God ! It's impossible to talk to her" Sonic said irritated.

As night came, Sonic and Amy still had not spoken to each other. Then the phone rang.

"Hello ?" Sonic answered. "It's me" said a familiar voice. Sonic immediately knew it was Sally. "What do you want ?" Sonic angrily asked the squirrel. "We need to talk" she said. Sonic of course wanted to settle this whole thing "When and where ?". "Meet me outside the woods in a few minutes" Sally said. "Okay, bye" Sonic said hanging up.

As he got up to leave, what he didn't know was that Amy was watching. "What are you up to Sonic ?" she thought. She decided to follow him, which took a while for her to catch up. Amy can run fast, just not that fast.

When Sonic reached the forest, Sally was there waiting. "I'm glad you came" she said. "Alright Sally, you wanna talk, well I've got a question, Why are you trying to ruin my life ?" he angrily said. "I want us to get back together Sonic" Sally said. "What ?" he said shocked.

"I never stopped thinking about you, I really feel like we made a mistake ending things between us" she said. Sonic could not believe what he was hearing.

"We can run off together, leave all this behind us and raise our son" Sally said.

There was a silence, until Sonic eventually said "Sally, what you and I had...it's over, I'm sorry but I can't, I'm in love with Amy, and that's how it will always be". Sally did look sad about Sonic's response, but she said "I understand". As Sonic turned to walk away, Sally stopped him by saying "Sonic ?". He looked back and she said "Could you...kiss me ?". Sonic was surprised by her question. "Please, just one last time, for us" she begged. Sonic did feel sorry for her and wanted this to be over as quickly as possible. He walked up to her and they kissed.

While Sonic's eyes were closed, Sally opened one, and when she saw Amy getting closer, she deepened the kiss. Sonic wanted to stop it, but he couldn't break free. It was then that Amy saw what was happening. Believing what she had seen, Amy quickly ran off crying. Sonic heard a quick sob and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Amy running away. Then Sonic realized what had just happened "You tricked me !".

Sally just deviously smirked. "Amy Wait !" Sonic said running after her. Once Sonic had left, Sally got a call on her cell phone.

"Did it work ?" Eggman asked. "Just as planned" Sally said evilly. "Excellent, I knew bringing you back into Sonic's life would stir up more chaos" Eggman said. "And that robot you made worked perfectly" Sally said. "It did didn't it, which reminds me" Eggman said before pushing a button. The little hedgehog that was standing on a platform was then crushed, but not into blood and guts, into metal gears and wires.

"So now what ?" Sally asked. "You've done your part, now leave the rest to me and my other partner" Eggman said. "And who might that be ?" Sally asked. "He doesn't want his name used, but believe me, he wants nothing more than to see Sonic suffer" Eggman answered.

_Dun Dun Duuuuuun !_


	11. Chapter 11

1**Chapter 11**

It was the next day. Amy hadn't spoken to Sonic since. He felt horrible and now he was even more unsure of what to do than before. He decided to try and clear his mind by running.

"Hey Amy I'm goin-" he tried to talk to her, but she just angrily turned away without saying a word. He just walked out the door.

It was official, not even running faster than the speed of sound could make Sonic feel better. He felt like he'd reached a new low in his life. All he wanted to do was make the pain go away. However, if he couldn't apologize, since Amy wouldn't listen, what was could he do ?

He decided to stop and think.

It was then that he realized that he was standing outside a video game shop. He looked at the games that were on display. They were very familiar. Both the cases and the television screens showed Sonic 2, Sonic 3, Sonic&Knuckles and Sonic heroes, all of which were based on actual events.

" Sigh Things were a lot less complicated back then" he said . He then noticed a cardboard cut out on top of the window that said "Coming Soon for the Next Gen systems Sonic the Hedgehog". Sonic sighed again as he looked at his past adventures.

"**Grow Up" by Simple Plan**

"**This is who I am and this is what I like" "Chasy Sum and Blink and MXPX rocking my room" "If you're looking for me, I'll be at the show" "I can never find a better place to go" "Until the day I day, I promise I won't change" "So you better give up"**

Sonic continued to mope as he walked .

"**I don't wanna be told to grow up" "And I don't wanna change, I just wanna have fun" "I don't wanna be told to grow up" "And I don't wanna change, so you better give up, cause I'm not gonna change, I don't wanna grow up"**

Sonic walked until he ran into Tails and Knuckles. It made him feel better that he was with his life long friends.

"**I like to stay up late, spend hours on the phone" "Hanging out with all my friends and never being at home"**

Knuckles then tripped and fell, which made Sonic and Tails burst into laughter.

"**I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone" "I'm immature but I will stay this way forever" "Till the day I die, I promise I won't change, so you better give up"**

Sonic took off running.

"**I don't wanna be told to grow up" "And I don't wanna change, I just wanna have fun" "I don't wanna be told to grow up" **

Sonic stopped in the forest of the Mystic Ruins and was faced with a fork in road.

"**And I don't wanna change, so you better give up, cause I'm not gonna change, I don't wanna grow up"**

Sonic sort of imagined what the paths represented. One side, with a speed booster and I a loop da loop ramp, represented the way things have always been. Fun and adventure. The other path represented the uncertain future.

"**I don't wanna be told to grow up, grow up, grow up" **Sonic began to move forward. **"I don't wanna be told to grow up, grow up, grow up"**

He stepped on the speed boost.

"**I don't wanna be told to grow up" "And I don't wanna change, I just wanna have fun"**

"YEAH !" Sonic cheered . He then landed on the Tornado.

"**I don't wanna be told grow up" "And I don't wanna change, so you better give up"**

Tails made the plane do tricks in the air.

"**I don't wanna be told to grow up" "And I don't wanna change, I just wanna have fun"**

Sonic the jumped off and kept running.

" **I don't wanna be told to grow up" "And I don't wanna change, so you better give up" "NO I don't wanna change, so you better give up, cause I'm not gonna change, I don't wanna grow up"**

Sonic arrived at the house, opened the door and Amy lunged at him in tears and cried out "Sonic all I want is the truth !".


	12. Chapter 12

1_This chapter will also have a song in it, but only at the end. It's Rob Thomas "This is how a heart breaks" but it's not the whole song. Just some of the final verses._

**Chapter 12**

"Amy what's wrong ?" Sonic asked concerned. After all, when he left Amy was mad, now she was crying. "Sonic, when we got married we vowed that we would always trust each other, so I need to know, did you know about Sally's son ?" she asked. "No, I'd never seen that kid before" Sonic answered . "Then why did you kiss Sally ?" Amy asked switching to anger.

"I didn't want to" Sonic said. "Well you know it's really easy not to kiss someone" Amy said. "Look I just wanted to end it as quickly as possible and she wanted a goodbye kiss, but when you showed up she held in place, she's up to something" Sonic said. He noticed the look in Amy's eyes. "Look, I want you to trust me, what do want me to do ?" Sonic asked.

Amy calmed herself down a little and said "I want you to say that you're sorry you kissed her". "I am sorry" Sonic said. "Alright" Amy said. "Good" Sonic said smiling and trying to head towards the TV, until Amy said "and I also want you to admit this is all your fault". "What ?" Sonic said turning around.

"How is this all my fault ?" Sonic said angrily. "You also started a lot of these problems when you got nervous and scared" Amy countered. "I'll admit part of this is my fault, but the other part is yours" Sonic said. "How ?" Amy asked. "How about the fact that you jumped to conclusions when you saw me and Sally, God ! you always do that" Sonic said. "When have I ever done that ?" Amy asked.

"Well let's see, there was last night, there was that time you thought I kidnaped Froggy and Chaocola, then there was time when I first rescued you and you automatically assumed I liked you !" Sonic stopped right there when he realized what he had just said. He saw how hurt Amy looked. "That's not what I meant" Sonic tried to explain.

"Get out" Amy said. "What ?" Sonic said. "Get out !" Amy shouted. "Hey I live here too ya know !" Sonic stated. "I don't care ! I never want to see you again !" Amy yelled fighting back tears. Sonic didn't know what to do, until-

"**This is how a heart breaks" Rob Thomas**

"**You're not the best thing that I know" "Never was, never care to much, for all this hanging around" "It's just the same thing all the time" "Never get what I want, never get to close to the evening of night" "You're just the same thing that I do"**

"Alright fine ! if that's what you want, then I'm leaving you Amy" Sonic said angrily. He then took off his ring, "Won't be needing this" and threw it at Amy's feet. She could only watch as he ran out the door.

"**Hell this is it now, everybody get down" "This is all, I can take, this is how a heart breaks" "You take a hit now, you fill it break down" "Make it stay, while I wait, this is how a hearts breaks"**

"**Hell this is it now, everybody get down" "This is all, I can take, this is how a heart breaks" "You take a hit now, you fill it break down" "Make it stay, while I wait, this is how a hearts breaks"**

Amy couldn't believe what had just happened. She said things she didn't mean, even worse, she yelled them at Sonic. She fell to her knees, held the ring in her hand and began to weep.

"**Ooh !" "This is how a heart breaks"**

Sonic is standing on a hill outside the city. **"This is how a heart breaks"**


	13. Chapter 13

1**Chapter 13**

A few hours had past. By now Amy had called some of her friends and told them what had happened. Now they were helping her cope.

"There there Amy, it'll be alright" Rouge said trying to comfort her friend. "No it won't, now I'll probably never see Sonic again !" Amy said crying even harder. "Oh come on, he caused all this" Rouge said. "Mr. Sonic isn't completely to blame" Cream pointed out. "Oh please, he was a nervous wreck right from the start, Amy's probably better off without him" Rouge said.

"How can you even think that !" Cream said angrily. "Well I assumed-" Rouge was cut off by Cream "You just assumed this is all his fault !". "Who's side are you on anyway !" Rouge argued. "I'm just trying to help my friends !" Cream yelled back.

As their argument continued, Amy was starting to see something very familiar. Two people arguing, but both of them wanted to solve the problem. Only it seemed like one of them was too hot headed to listen to reason. However, although the other argued with equal ferocity, the figure was trying to make a compromise. Now it was clear.

"STOP !" Amy shouted. Both Cream and Rouge were silenced. Amy then walked to the door. "Where are you going Amy ?" Cream asked. "I'm going to get my Sonic back" answered the determined hedgehog.

Sonic meanwhile was still on that hill just watching the city. He sighed, and then he noticed something. Shadow was chasing Eggman.

"Something's up" Sonic said taking off.


	14. Chapter 14

1**Chapter 14**

The two chased him to downtown. Finally Eggman stopped his floating craft in the middle of downtown. "Alright doctor, what are you up to ?" Shadow asked. "What makes you think I'd tell either of you ?" Eggman said . Then he saw Tails and Knuckles run over. They'd actually stayed in the city since they last saw Sonic. "Well the gang's all here, I might as well spill the beans" Eggman said.

He pushed a few buttons and the craft released a strange ray gun. "What he doing ?" Knuckles asked . "You got me" Sonic said. The device blasted a strange energy in front of it. It started to look like the empty space in between them was, opening. Then, Eggman smashed the controls.

Sonic and the others looked at this strange vortex in front of them. It shot energy blasts in every direction, and it was starting to get bigger. "Oh my god, he's ripped a hole in space and time !" Tails shouted. "HAHAHAHA, and soon it shall consume all of Station Square ! with the four of you out of the way, the rest of the world will be easy pickings HOHOHO !" Eggman cackled.

The Vortex continued to increase in size. "What're we gonna do !" Knuckles said . "Any thoughts Tails" Shadow asked. Tails then remembered an old scientific theory he'd once heard. "There might be a way" he said. "What is it ?" Shadow asked. "If we can throw a projectile into the center of the vortex, it will close" Tails answered. "Sounds like a plan" Knuckles said. He then picked up a car. "Uh, it's not that simple" Tails said sounding sad. "What do you mean ?" Knuckles asked. "Well, in order to repair the temperal imbalance inflicted on the space time continuum, the projectile must contain biological properties" Tails said. "ENGLISH !" Knuckles shouted.

"It has to be alive !" Tails yelled. "...You...you mean.." Tails answered Knuckle's question by saying "One of us".


	15. Chapter 15

1**Chapter 15**

No one said anything for a few moments. "What should we do ?" Shadow asked. Suddenly, Sonic stepped up and said "I'll do it". "Sonic you can't !" Tails said trying to stop. Sonic looked at his friend straight in the eye and said "It's the only way Tails, besides it makes since" Sonic said. "What ?" Tails said. "You still have your whole life ahead of you, Knuckles, you've got Rouge, and you still have to protect the Master Emerald, and Shadow, you came back from the Ark even after you thought your destiny was fulfilled, that must mean something" Sonic said. Tails and Knuckles were speech less and all Shadow said was "But...". "My minds made up" Sonic said walking forward.

"Sonic NO !" he turned around. There she was. "Amy ?" Sonic said kind of surprised. Amy lunged and hugged him again. "Sonic please don't do this ! I'm so sorry !" she said getting teary. Now this was going to be harder. Sonic made her let go and said "Amy, I have to do this". He tried to move forward, but Amy grabbed his arm. "Your not going anywhere" she said in her mad tone.

"Amy if I don't, that thing is going to suck up the whole city !" Sonic argued. "And if you go through with this you'll die" Amy said.

"Look Amy, I know this is hard, but if I close that thing, then you'll still be around to raise our kid" Sonic said. "I don't care, I'm not letting you do this" Amy said. Now Sonic was getting a little annoyed "You see ? This is exactly what I was talking about earlier, when you get this way you're irritable, you're arrogant".

Now Amy decided to give him a choice "Alright Sonic, you have a choice, it's either that, or me". Sonic realized he didn't have much time. He regretfully looked at the portal, then Amy, portal, Amy, portal, Amy, portal.

Finally he sighed and deeply kissed Amy. Afterwards he said regretfully said "Forgive me".

Before Amy could say anything, Sonic ran and jumped into the vortex. "NO !" Amy cried before a light blinded her. Sonic started to scream in pain. "That fool !" Eggman said. Even with the blinding light, everyone noticed something. "It's closing" Shadow said. Finally there was a big flash of light. Then just like that, the portal vanished. No one noticed Eggman flying away.

As he flew, he turned on a small screen. "Sorry you didn't get to destroy the city doctor" Deeko said. "It's fine, at least I finally got rid of that annoying hedgehog" Eggman said.

Amy just slowly walked towards where the vortex was. "Amy..." Knuckles spoke. Tails was on the verge of crying.

When Amy finally stopped, she saw one of Sonic's shoes on the ground. She fell to her knees, held it against herself, and began to silently weep.


	16. Secret Ending

1**Chapter 16 **

Eggman was on one of his ships, talking to his mysterious other partner.

"Sonic was the best" Eggman said. "Sonic was the real problem, he always felt like he could defeat us no matter what since he was a hero" the figure said in the shadows. "So we simply gave him the toughest decision a hero could make" he said in a cold metallic voice. "and only one logical outcome" Eggman finished. "Exactly, I only wish I could have killed him myself, but now we must move forward" said the figure.

"We made a deal Eggman, where the hell's the robot army you promised me ?" he questioned. "Look this isn't a game were playing ! Creating a robot army powerful enough to level an entire city takes exact scientific and mechanical precision ! And if you want it done right you'll let me handle it" Eggman said. "Listen doctor, I've been like this for a long time, and this plan of yours is going to take how long ?!" the figure said getting angry. "Look I'm making you a guarantee, all you need to is make damn sure I get all I've been promised" Eggman said.

"This is me you're talking to, if I say I'll lead the army, then I'll lead the army, just make sure you keep your end of the bargain" the figure said. Eggman then stood up, looked out a window and said "Believe me my friend, time is what we need, because soon the army will be ready, soon your repairs will be complete, and soon we shall rule them all".

A pair of red eyes glowed in the shadows.

**The End ?**


End file.
